Otra noche sin ti
by alex.liu
Summary: Las noches siguen pasando y el amor sigue separado.


Aquella noche era algo fría, una brisa mecía los árboles en un compás casi musical, el cielo estaba despejado y el ambiente era sumamente romántico, las parejas paseaban tomadas de la mano y otras simplemente miraban por las ventanas de sus casas, el amor se encontraba en el aire, menos en el de aquel departamento donde lo único que se podía sentir era una gran soledad, aquella chica de cabello castaño se encontraba sentada en el sillón de aquella enorme sala de estar, sola, como nunca espero volver a estar en su vida, con las luces completamente apagadas y lo único que iluminaba su rostro era la luz que daba su laptop, la cual usaba sin atención alguna y casi que su único fin era mostrarle algo de compañía , la mente de aquella joven se estaba concentrada en algo más fuerte, en algo que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que lo recordaba, en aquella discusión de hace ya una semana, una discusión que había logrado dejarla en aquella soledad tan profunda y con un dolor inimaginable, sabía que luego de aquello nada podía volver a ser como antes, esa noche se dieron muchas cosas, unas cuantas verdades y una que otra palabra provocada por la ira del momento.

-No sabes nada de mi Vega, como no pudiste notarlo, era tan simple y no lo viste

-Yo…yo no sé qué decirte

-No digas nada, esta mierda se acaba aquí

Ante aquel doloroso pensamiento la chica de ojos color chocolate cerró su laptop y decidió ir a su habitación, una que en algún momento mantuvo la vida y el amor de una pareja pero ahora solo albergaba tristes y dolorosos recuerdos

-Esta será nuestra primera noche viviendo juntas Jade, ¿no estas emocionada?

-Claro que si Vega, llevaba esperando este día por mucho tiempo, al fin tenemos nuestro hogar

El simple recuerdo de aquella primera noche le había llenado los ojos de lágrimas, el sentimiento de pérdida era inimaginable, ella había notado aquel cambio de Jade y sabía que algo podría estar pasando pero decidió no interferir, de haberlo hecho las cosas hubieran sido distintas la gótica se encontraría a su lado en aquella habitación y no en algún otro lugar del país, se podrían estar apoyando la una en la otra, ella podría estar dándole su hombro para llorar pero las cosas no fueron así.

-Que no lo entiendes mi hermano podría morir, Vega, EL VA A MORIR Y A TI NO TE IMPORTO

-yo no lo sabía Jade, el me importa mucho pero no lo sabía…

-Eres una egoísta

Con bastante pesar camino hacia la ventana y podía observar las personas caminando por la ciudad, todo era tan armonioso que parecía otro mundo distinto al que ella habitaba en ese momento, las lágrimas aun resbalaban por su rostro y su expresión de tristeza era imborrable, tenía unas grandes ojeras marcadas a causada del llanto y las pocas horas de sueño, en esa semana las pesadillas eran más y más recurrentes al punto que prefería no dormir

-Tori fue solo una pesadilla, aquí estoy contigo, volvamos a dormir, nada te va a pasar

Aquella voz dulce y brazos rodeándola para poder volver a dormir ya no estaban con ella, tenía que enfrentar todo eso sola, no quería ni siquiera hablarlo con su familia o amigos prefería mantener su espacio y sobrellevar sola el dolor, por aquel cristal se podía ver una noche perfecta, casi tan perfecta como la de hacía casi un año

-Vamos Vega no seas gallina, nada nos va a pasar en este parque

-Pero ¿porque me traes a este lugar y a esta hora? Es muy hermoso pero podríamos venir de día

-Ya lo veras

-Jade ¿qué haces?

-Buscaba esto…Victoria Vega ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Aquella propuesta había dado como resultado uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que tenía la media latina, una noche en la cual se comprometió con la mujer que amaba pero no solo eso, para ella significaba pasar toda su vida junto a Jade, el dolor de la verdad la ataco y noto que había sido una crédula por pensar aquello, aunque el dolor del recuerdo era muy fuerte decidió hacer algo bastante loco, deicidio ir a aquel parque para de una vez y por todas enterrar el recuerdo de la gótica, rápidamente fue por sus llaves a buscar su coche el cual ya no estaba al lado de aquella motocicleta, ahora tanto el coche como ella se encontraban solos en un gran lugar

-No digas nada, esta mierda se acaba aquí

-Jade por favor no digas tonterías…

-Me largo de una vez y por todas- había contestado la gótica mientras tomaba las llaves de su moto

El camino era de unos 30 minutos y durante aquel tiempo pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde aquel día en el que se le declaro a Jade

-¿Por qué me das esta rosa, Vega?

-Es solo que….te quería decir que….me gustas Jade

-Donde está la maldita cámara, no caeré en esta broma de nuevo

-No es una broma Jade te lo digo en serio

Un beso había sellado aquella declaración la cual fue aceptada por la pelinegra, de eso ya habían pasado cerca de 5 años, 5 años en los que ambas chicas lograron superar todas las pruebas que se les fueron puestas para poder tener una relación, desde sus familias hasta la escuela y posteriormente cuando lograron tener algo de renombre en el mundo artístico, los medios

-No puedo creerlo que ya llevamos 4 años juntas

-Y más que nos quedan por vivir Tori

El ultimo aniversario que habían pasado juntas lo podía recordar como si hubiera sido esa misma mañana, pero no fue así, perdida en sus pensamientos la castaña se percató de que ya había llegado al lugar, aquel hermoso parque donde aquella propuesta había tenido lugar, decidió bajar del auto y adentrarse un poco en el lugar, era sumamente lindo y tranquilo, rápidamente encontró una banca para sentarse a pensar, los recuerdos rápidamente inundaron su mente y las lágrimas fueron incontrolables, aquellas lagrimas que esperaba fueran las ultimas derramadas por causa de Jade West, en medio de sollozos y con la cabeza baja sintió una mano que se posó sobre su hombro, rápidamente y algo asustada volteo a la dirección de donde estaba el dueño de aquella mano y la expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en todo su rostro

-Vega yo te amo…perdóname por favor

* * *

Buenas, se me ocurrió esto de manera super random y decidí subirlo así que...aquí lo tienen, imaginen el final que mas les guste 3

Saludos


End file.
